


Completely Weird

by robowolf



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robowolf/pseuds/robowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma ponders what could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Written a year ago for a friend. This may have been inspired by an adolescence spent reading countless Vegeta/Bulma AU scenarios on ff.net.

"You know," Bulma said during a lull in room repair, "I don't think I'd be your Queen Consort or whatever back on planet Vegeta."

"You've got that right," Vegeta snorted. "You would've been destroyed with the rest of your race when we got to you."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, with my family's genius? You guys would've been keeping us for our science for generations to come, don't even try."

"Hmph." Vegeta did not admit just how right that was.

"But I mean if I'd been some super smart Saiyan or something, I'd never have married you."

" _You_ wouldn't have married _me_ -"

"That's right," Bulma continued. "You probably would've had some big strong Saiyan duchess or something for looks-"

" _Duchess?_ "

"-not that you would've loved her of course, I know how royalty works. But _we_ would've met while I was fixing something amazingly _ingenious_ of mine that you broke-"

"Very original."

"-and you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me, like now-"

"Oh, _what_ -"

"I totally would've been your dirty little scientific secret!"

Vegeta stared at the smirking woman.

"Yep, yep - it would've been a big, great secret affair, with dodging escorts and furtive repairs, and I'd probably have to marry some Saiyan schlub to make my pregnancies look honourable or whatever…"

" _Schlub?_ "

"Ooh, or maybe I'd just be some completely weird scientist, revered for her brilliance but totally misunderstood, so no one would really _mind_ me popping out a couple of kids…"

"Woman." Vegeta moved between Bulma and the electronic wall panel she'd been working on. "Trust me. You _are_ 'completely weird', as you put it."

Bulma smiled. "Oh, Vegeta…you don't know the half of it."


End file.
